


Being Foggy

by FoggyDevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, IT'S SO FLUFFY!!!, M/M, Parenthood, Romantic Fluff, and blind, and domestic, birthday present for Will, good parenting, she's precious, they have a daughter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: È sabato sera e casa dei signori Nelson è completamente invasa da tre quarti del clan con i rispettivi consorti e figli. Non zia Betty, zia Betty non intende muoversi dalla California per nessuna ragione al mondo, statemi bene al freddo, pezzenti - testuali parole riportate sulla cartolina arrivata due giorni prima.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/gifts).



 

*Stappa spumante per festeggiare il compleanno della bellissima alcolizzata Will* TANTI AUGURI *corregge lo spumante con vodka e red bull*  
Allora, è Fluff, tutto fluff niente altro che fluff perché Will non vole che scrivo angst per il suo compleanno.

Con l'introduzione di un OC a cui sono molto affezionata e un cameo di un altro OC dalla fic di Will, [Following proper procedure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5219039).

Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

**Being Foggy**

 

 

È sabato sera e casa dei signori Nelson è completamente invasa da tre quarti del clan con i rispettivi consorti e figli. Non zia Betty, zia Betty non intende muoversi dalla California per nessuna ragione al mondo, statemi bene al freddo, pezzenti - testuali parole riportate sulla cartolina arrivata due giorni prima.

Foggy si aggira per le stanze salutando cugini e zii, prendendo in braccio due neonati e venendo presentato ad almeno tre nuove fidanzate. Il clan Nelson si avvicina sempre di più alla conquista del mondo.

Un gruppo di bambini urlanti passa correndo poco lontano e tra loro può scorgere una massa di capelli rossi; Holly ride e corre tenendo per mano una cugina. Foggy sorride e torna a dedicare la propria attenzione al racconto di zio Carl. Viene salvato dall'arrivo di zia Betty (non quella della California, quella del North Carolina) e riesce a dileguarsi alla ricerca di Matt.

Non è difficile da individuare, schiacciato tra sua sorella Candace e Bobby Sanders. Bobby non è imparentato con i Nelson e nessuno sa con precisione perché sia sempre presente a ogni rimpatriata di famiglia, ma Foggy l'ha sempre visto a ogni festa e ormai crede che tutti sarebbero preoccupati se un giorno non si presentasse.

Matt ride a una battuta di Candace e la luce riflette sulle lenti scure che gli scivolano sul naso. Dopo anni e anni di esposizione alla famiglia Nelson, Foggy sa che Matt si trova a suo agio, pur circondato da adulti rumorosi e bambini ipereccitati.

Quando Foggy si porta al suo fianco premendogli in mano un bicchiere di birra, Matt accetta e gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita tenendolo vicino.

 

Quando è il loro turno di salutare Nonna Martha e nonna Betty (nel clan Nelson ci sono sette Betty al momento, la cugina Lory è incinta di una bambina e sta trattando con la moglie per alzare il numero a otto), le matriarche pizzicano le guance a Foggy e Matt a mo' di saluto e cominciano a squittire su quanto Foggy sia cresciuto, su quanto Matt si sia fatto sempre più un bel giovanotto e, oh, Holly vi somiglia così tanto, guarda, Martha, ha il mento di Matt e il sorriso di Foggy!

Allontanandosi Matt si rivolge al marito a mezza voce: “Ma lo sanno che è adottata, sì?”

Foggy non ha altra risposta che: “Sentito? Ha il mio sorriso.”

 

È ormai sera quando Foggy nota che la lunga giornata sta cominciando a pesare un po' troppo su suo marito e sua figlia. I bambini più piccoli stanno lentamente cedendo al sonno tra le braccia dei propri genitori, e Holly si sta facendo accompagnare da qualcuno a riprendere il suo bastone che aveva lasciato piegato sul tavolino all'ingresso. Matt ha quella ruga tra le sopracciglia che sta a significare un mal di testa incombente e Foggy sa che se non riuscirà a portare fuori di lì la sua famiglia, suo marito passerà i successivi due giorni sepolto sotto le coperte a lamentarsi di qualsiasi cosa.

Posa un bacio leggero sulla tempia di Matt. “Andiamo a casa” sussurra al suo orecchio, passandogli la giacca del completo che aveva abbandonato sullo schienale del divano; Matt si appoggia appena a lui con un'espressione di gratitudine e avvolge una mano attorno al suo braccio come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza. Non ci vuole molto per convincere Holly a salutare i nonni e andare a casa.

La piccola è talmente esausta che si addormenta sul sedile posteriore della macchina che hanno noleggiato apposta per andare dai genitori di Foggy. La radio suona canzoni natalizie a basso volume che Matt canticchia felice e con la testa alleggerita dall'alcol, mormorando la musica quando non ricorda le parole; si addormenta anche lui dopo la prima mezz'ora di viaggio. Foggy ridacchia tra sé e sé perché suo marito è ridicolo e la loro famiglia è adorabile.

 

Sveglia Matt con un bacio e deve spingerlo fuori dalla macchina e praticamente ordinargli di non addormentarsi sulle scale di casa prima di prendere in braccio Holly, stando ben attento a non svegliarla.

Una volta in camera sua riesce a sfilarle giacca, scarpe e occhiali scuri con la facilità acquisita in anni di paternità.

(Lui e Matt hanno ancora gli incubi del primo mese con la loro bambina. Per quanta buona volontà entrambi avessero, Foggy non si era mai preso cura di una bambina cieca, e Matt, beh, non si era mai preso cura di una bambina, punto).

Dopo averla sdraiata nel suo letto, Foggy le sistema le coperte e passa un minuto semplicemente a guardare la sua piccolina, accarezzandole i capelli. Quando la loro gatta Mathilda balza sul letto per andarsi ad accoccolare tra la bambina e il muro, Foggy posa un bacio sulla fronte di Holly e mormora un “Ti voglio bene”, prima di spegnere la luce e uscire dalla stanza, lasciando la porta leggermente socchiusa.

Si gira e si ritrova tra le braccia di Matt, che si è liberato di scarpe, camicia e cravatta. Suo marito lo tiene stretto e non lo lascia andare e Foggy può sentire che Matt è felice nella curva del suo sorriso premuto sul proprio collo,

nell'affetto e amore che riesce a veicolare in un solo abbraccio davanti alla porta della camera della loro bambina; Foggy gli accarezza i capelli, gli bacia la fronte e gli sussurra “Ti amo”.

Matt lo trascina a letto.

 

La mattina dopo Foggy si sveglia con il profumo di waffle che invade la casa e dopo poco Matt entra in camera con un vassoio per la colazione in mano e Holly al suo fianco, ed entrambi si arrampicano sul letto e baciano Foggy su una guancia e gli dicono “Ti vogliamo bene” e lì, con suo marito e sua figlia accanto e dei waffle caldi davanti, Foggy si sente il re del mondo.

 


End file.
